The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by big bang blast
Summary: Link is just a normal ranch hand who is well known in his small village. But when it is attacked, he wakes up as a wolf. He meets an annoying imp named Midna who helps him escape his jail. Follow Link on his journey to save his village and possibly the world from invasion.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I should be working on the next chapter for To Rule Everything, but I've always wanted to do this ever since I've played and beaten this game. I had discovered how truly epic this game is and all things that could have been done to make this game as epic as possible. But in the meantime, here is my take on the way that this game should have turned out to me.

It nearing night in the Ordon Village when the sun started to set and the sky turned a beautiful shade of orange. Link and Rusl were sitting to the local Ordon Spring that had the special ability to heal whoever was injured.

"Tell me Link," Rusl said. "Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

"To be honest, a little bit," Link admitted. "And I don't know why. Its just there."

"Well, I feel the same," Rusl told him. "They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs. The only time that we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

"Hmm," Link was at a lost for words. He really didn't understand what his friend was saying.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight," he said.

"I don't exactly understand what you're saying," Link said.

"Well thats really the reason why I called you here," Rusl continued. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. Yes it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?"

Link could feel excitement building up within him, but there was one problem. "I have never been to Hyrule in my life before."

"You have...never been to Hyrule?"

Link nodded in embarrassment.

"You'll love it," Rusl said to the teen. "In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

Link was sure that he would enjoy seeing the rest of the world. He just knew it. Rusl then stood up.

"It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Link got up and followed Rusl back to his horse, Epona. He grabbed her reins and lead her out of the spring with Rusl. After crossing the bridge that separated the village with the rest of the world, Rusl closed it. When they got to Link's house, Rusl said his goodbye. He led his son, Colin out of the small intersection. He went inside his house when Rusl and Colin had disappeared in the distance.

"I hope that I can go and see this place called Hyrule," Link whispered to himself.

Little did he know that his dear friend, Ilia, had arrived at his house and lead Epona to Fado's ranch. Link was about to actually fall asleep when a loud voice startled him.

"Hey Link," it said. "You home!?"

Link recognized the voice as Fado's and went towards the window.

"Hey Fado," he called back. "What do you need?"

"Do you mind helpin' me herd the goats?" Fado asked.

Link really didn't want to herd the goats, but if he didn't he knew that he would lose his job and he really needed it.

"Okay," Link grumbled.

At Fado's ranch

After herding Fado's goats, Link was about to leave on Epona when Fado brought out some gates.

"Hold on," Fado said. "I heard that you were goin' to Hyrule and I wanted you be let Epona be ready to jump some gates, because I know that there are some gates that are gonna need to be jumped."

"Okay," Link said. "But make it quick."

After Fado set up the gates, Link practiced jumping on them. When he was finished, he jumped the gate that lead out of the ranch and to his house.

**And scene! This chapter is probably pretty crappy, but I'm am fairly new to doing this. So please, only constructive criticism or comments about the good parts of the story. Anyways, be sure to check out my other stories that appeal to you. Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Monkeys of Faron Woods

And now the long awaited first chapter of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess!

Link: Can you just get on with the story?

Ibuki: And when you get back to my story?

BBB: Yes and soon.

Ibuki: Well then hurry up idiot!

BBB: You're me so you just insulted yourself.

Ibuki: YOU-

Chapter 1: The Monkeys of Faron Woods

Link woke up early the next, due to the fact that he had to work, when he remembered that it was his day off. Link dressed himself, made some breakfast, and exited his house. Immediately, Talo, Malo, and Beth, three village children, bombarded him with questions.

"Hey Link did you sleep well?"

"Can you buy me a slingshot?"

"How's work at the ranch..."

"Yes, maybe, and kind of boring," Link answered.

"Awww man!" Talo exclaimed. "I really wanted a slingshot because apparently, Sera is selling a slingshot for 30 Rupees! And I don't that kind of money! I already asked Beth and she said-"

"No," she finished for him. "If you want something then you should save up the money to buy it for yourself."

"Well how's this Talo," Link began. "I just got paid by Fado. So maybe I could buy it and let you try it out."

"That sounds...AWESOME!" Talo exclaimed. "Can you go buy it now?"

"Sure thing Talo," Link replied.

"Hold up Link!" a voice yelled in the distance.

"Oh no..." Talo murmured.

A short blonde boy came running up to Link. He was the son of Rusl and Uli. His name was Colin.

"Hey Colin," Link said happily. He noted that Colin was secretly his favorite out of all of the Ordon children. "What is it that you needed?"

"I've been making this for you for the past few months because I know you like to fish. Here you go."

Colin pulled out a wooden, but well made fishing rod from behind it to Link.

"I don't know what to say but, thanks!" Link said.

Colin grinned. "I'm glad you like it. But I should be going now. Mom is making lunch and there's no way I'm gonna miss that!"

With that, Colin turned and ran towards the main part of the village.

Talo turned to Malo and whispered in his ear. "I really hate that guy."

Malo whispered back. "You only don't like him because he likes Beth and is possible competition."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Well you guys, I'm gonna head down to Sera's place and buy the slingshot," Link told the kids.

"Ok Link," Beth said. "Hurry back."

The moment Link entered the main part of the village, he saw Rusl. He dashed over.

"Hey Rusl," Link said.

"Hey Link," Rusl replied.

"Did you finish the repairs?" Link asked.

Rusl paused for a moment. "Yeah, I was just about to go drop it off at your house."

"Ok then, I won't stop you," Link said.

"Alright, see you later."

"See ya."

Link continued out to Sera's Sundries. He walked inside to find a depressed Sera.

"Hey Sera," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Link's gone missing," she said.

"But I'm right here," Link said.

"Not you, my cat," Sera deadpanned.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll go look for your cat," Link offered.

Sera got a happy look in her eye. "Will you really? Well then what are you standing here for? Get looking!"

Link exited the small shop. He looked around Ordon for where the cat could possibly be. While walking behind the village mill, he spotted the cat at the village fishing spot looking for a fish to catch. Link got an idea and brought his fishing rod.

"I'm gonna bring you back to Sera's shop Link," Link said to the cat.

He cast the rod out to the lake and waited for a fish to bite. After a period of about 10 minutes, a fish tugged the rod. Link immediately sprung into action, bringing back the fish in 20 seconds. He held the fish in front of Link the cat.

"You want?" Link asked the cat.

Link the cat looked like he was about to pounce on it. Link the human, however, wasn't going to have any of that. He took the fish away from the cat's face and began to walk back to the shop, holding it so that Link the cat could see the fish. The cat soon began to follow the Ordonian back to Sera's. When they reached the shop, Link threw the fish into the cat door on the side of the shop. The cat ran into the door, going after the fish. Link walked in moments later.

"I don't know what you did Link, but thanks for bringing him back to me," Sera said. "So what will it be Link?"

"I'm gonna buy the slingshot for 30 rupees," he stated.

"But Link," Sera said. "Aren't you too old for that? Well I guess if you want it then I'll give it to you. And I'll also give you this half-full bottle of milk for free."

"That sounds pretty nice," Link said.

She handed him the slingshot and bottle, while Link handed her one red rupee and one yellow rupee.

"Thanks Sera, have a good day."

"You too, Link."

Link admired the slingshot and the bag of pellets that came with it. The bag held, at most, 50 Deku seeds. He brought it back to the kids.

"Wow Link," Talo said. "You really bought it!"

"Thanks for helping us...," Malo muttered.

"You're so cool Link!" Beth exclaimed.

Link sighed. "I'll show you it when I get something from my house."

"Aw man," Talo groaned.

"Don't worry," Link reassured. "It won't take long."

Link climbed the ladder up to the door to his house, entering. He saw what Rusl had delivered while he was going to Sera's shop. On his couch was Link's repaired Wooden Sword. He picked it up and gave it a few test swings. Finding nothing wrong with it, he strapped it to his back and left his house for the second time that day.

The moment he left his house, the three kids were asking him to demonstrate his sword and slingshot.

"Alright, alright," Link said. "But give me some space. I don't want to hurt anyone."

The kids readily complied, not wanting injury or missing limbs. Link brought his slingshot and aimed at his pumpkin scarecrows. He shot both of them in the head (or in this case, pumpkin) and put it away.

"Wow Link, that was so cool," Beth praised.

"That was awesome Link!" Talo exclaimed.

"Can you show us how to use a sword..." Malo muttered.

"Yeah sure, but give me a second to replace the pumpkins," Link replied.

When he finished setting up the pumpkins, he unstrapped his sword from his back and put the slingshot in his pocket. He started showing them the basic moves, like the horizontal slash and the vertical slash. He also showed them the stab. He also showed them a slightly stronger version that uses the momentum of a roll to make the stab stronger. He then showed them some of the more advanced techniques like the Jump Attack and the Spin Attack. While the Jump Attack could do as much damage as the Spin Attack, and be used more than the Spin Attack, the Spin Attack could damage more targets at once and you had to wait to recharge energy before you could do it again. He explained all of this to the children. Beth looked impressed with his explanation, Talo looked like he could use this someday, and Malo looked the same as he always did.

"Hey Link," Talo said. "Do you think that I could use your sword? The monkeys in the forest have been coming to the village and causing trouble! Earlier today the came in and stole Uli's cradle. I wanna have a way to get back at them from causing all this chaos!"

This coming from the master of chaos," Link thought. "I don't know."

Link's sentence, however, was not noticed by the children. They were too busy looking at the monkey who was taunting them from the entrance to the forest. It quickly ran off.

"Hey you get back here!" Talo ran after the monkey.

"Talo come back!" Beth ran into the forest, too.

Malo did not say anything, but went in. Link just sighed and followed them in.

He saw Beth and Talo outside of the entrance and they told him that Talo went in after the monkey.

"Damn it!" Link yelled. "I have to go after him or he'll be killed by the monsters!"

Link grabbed a piece of horse grass and blew on it. They grass played a short song and seconds later, Epona came running towards the source. Link mounted Epona as she galloped into the forest. She hopped over the gates that kept the Ordonians out of the forest. He stopped at a small intersection. He chose to go left, in the direction that wasn't facing the dark cave. He had to visit Coro, a Hylian who lived near the forest.

The visit was shorter than expected. After getting over his initial shock that a Ordonian had come so close to Faron Woods, he gave a lantern that helped him see in the dark. When he was finished, Link sent Epona back to Ordon. With his new lantern, he entered the cave.

The cave was relatively short, but filled with spider webs. He really didn't want to know what did and certainly didn't want to meet it.

"Damn this place is dark," Link said. He heard scuttling behind him.

He turned around to face two or three spiders that were bigger than he was. They all had glowing red eyes that told Link that they were hungry for food.

Hungry for him.

Link swiped at one of them and cut three of its eyes. He then turned and ran. The spiders were practically on top of them when he made it out. The spiders did not like light apparently, because when he got out of the cave, the spiders stopped the chase. He took a moment to catch his breath, then continued traversing Faron Woods. He heard nonsensical noises after exploring the woods for about 45 minutes. They were coming from a long wooden path that grew high above the ground. They were no guardrails and if he fell off it would mean certain death. There was one monster on the path, to make sure that no one would cross. Link could see what the three monsters were guarding so dearly. And what he saw made his heart stop. What his eyes saw was Talo and the monkey he was chasing in a wooden cage.

"I've got to save them before they get killed, or worse eaten!" Link worried.

He dashed through the path with his sword drawn, stopping several feet in front of the monster. Link remembered this to be a Blue Bulbin. They were basically all brawn and no brains. The monster charged at Link with his spiked club drawn. Link ducked under the first swing and did a horizontal slash. They slash got the monster across the chest and it stumbled around a bit. Link wasted no time and stabbed his sword straight through its back, the tip of the sword could be seen protruding from its chest were its heart would be. Link pushed the Bulbin off his sword and kicked it off the bridge. He continued on.

Link stopped in front of the cage looking for a lock and a key. He found none and believed that he should slash through the bars. What he didn't remember was that there were two Bulbins. This proved to be bad because he did not expect the slash coming to his shoulder. His clothes ripped and blood was practically oozing out the cut. It was lucky that it wasn't Link's sword hand. He turned towards the two, favoring his bleeding arm.

"You have just made a grave mistake, and it will be your last," Link grunted.

Link slashed the first ones head off in one strike. He slashed the other ones arm, the way it had happened to him. The Bulbin shrieked in pain. Link dropped the sword and grabbed the Bulbin. He walked towards the edge of the platform.

"Good bye," he whispered.

With all of his might, he threw the Bulbin off of the platform. His dying scream eventually faded away. Link then walked back to Talo and the monkey. Both were unconscious and had not seen anything. Link picked up his swords and slashed the bars away. He grabbed some horse grass and blew it. Epona came running up to Link.

"Hey Epona," Link said. He winced in pain. "Bring us back to village please."

Epona brought them back to village in record time, dropping Link off at his house and Talo and the monkey at his house. Link climbed up the ladder and went to bed, hoping that they pain would go away in the morning for the trip.

**And end! Sorry guys but I had to finish the chapter in time or else you guys would lose interest in the story. Also sorry for the bad fight scene, but I'm not good at fight scenes. But thanks for the support! 3 follows and 2 favorites is a good thing I guess! Anyways R&R!**


End file.
